A network interface on a router can “flap,” alternately failing (e.g., becoming unavailable) and recovering (e.g., becoming available). Such a network interface, in turn, can lead to route flapping, the condition in which routers in a network continually and alternately advertise different routes to a destination. The routers may THEN constantly allocate computational resources to modify logical network topology, degrading the quality-of-service (QoS) provided by the network.